lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Offizieller Lost Podcast-Transcript/08. November 2005
[Lost Titelsong] Kris White: Willkommen zum Offiziellen Lost Podcast. In der heutigen Ausgabe treffen wir die Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, um über "Verlassen", sowie einige Fan-Fragen zu sprechen. Außerdem reden wir mit Josh Holloway und Daniel Dae Kim über die Erfahrungen, die sie beim Dreh der Floßszenen des Staffelfinals gemacht haben. Musik Kris White: Für viele Schauspieler in Hollywood ist die Idee ihre eigenen Stunts selbst zu machen nicht nur verrückt, sondern gänzlich unbekannt. Für den durchschnittlichen Mann ist es anstrengend, gefährlich und zu aufregend. Doch nicht für den Cast von Lost. Im idyllischen Hawaii gedreht, springt, schwimmt und klettert sich der Cast seinen Weg durch die Szenen. Da kann man dann nur erwarten, dass Daniel Dae Kim und Josh Holloway, die Jin und Sawyer spielen, entsprechend darauf brennen, ihre Floßszenen im Namen des Realismus inmitten des Ozeans zu drehen. Daniel Dae Kim: Daniel Dae Kim: Die Erfahrung auf dem Floß zu drehen war ziemlich einzigartig. Ich habe noch nie zwei Wochen lang mit Nachtdrehs auf dem Wasser gearbeitet. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, seefest zu werden. Man muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, zu sehen, wie Leute vor dir seekrank werden, aber ich glaube, dass es für die Glaubwürdigkeit der Serie wirklich notwendig war. Wir verbringen so viel Zeit vor Ort in Hawaii, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, wenn wir die Sachen im Wasser in einem Becken irgendwo in einem Studio drehen würden, wir mussten die natürliche Umgebung ausnutzen. Ich bin richtig froh, dass wir es getan haben, weil ich denke, dass man es in der Serie sehen wird. Wir haben einige schöne Hubschrauberbilder von dem Floß im offenen Meer. Man kann diese Bilder nicht in einem Studio nachbilden. Also denke ich, dass all die Anstrengungen, die wir hatten, es wert waren. aus "Exodus", Michael frag Jin auf dem Floß, welche Wörter er auf Englisch sagen kann und Jin antwortet. Ich glaube, wir waren ungefähr zwei Meilen (ca. 3,2km) von der Küste entfernt, als wir am weitesten draußen waren. Wir waren auf dem Floß, das unglaublich seetüchtig war, in ziemlich tiefem Wasser. Ich hatte tatsächlich mehr Spaß daran, auf diesem Floß zu sein, als in den Kamerabooten oder unseren Green-Room-Booten, weil es zwei Stege hatte. Es war ein Katamaran, so dass es in stürmischem Wasser sehr stabil war. Das war ein interessantes Erlebnis und ich hab mich immer sicher gefühlt, selbst als wir eine Zeit lang schwimmen mussten, was wir gemacht haben ... weil sie auf uns aufgepasst haben, es waren immer Boote um uns herum - Rettungsboote - und das machte es um einiges weniger gefährlich. Kris White: Die Seekrankheit kann jeden erwischen, wie Josh Holloway rasch klar macht. Josh Holloway: Man muss sich daran gewöhnen, denn wenn man ein Boot besitzt und mit Leuten rausfährt, merkt man, dass etwa 70% der Leute, die ich mitgenommen habe, krank geworden sind. Also ist es normal. Es ist nicht "Ich bin stark" oder "Du bist schwach". 70% aller Menschen werden krank, man muss sich an das Meer gewöhnen. Das mussten wir alle. Ich finde es witzig, das Verhalten von Leuten zu beobachten und versuche, professionell zu sein, aber es ist eines der schlimmsten Gefühle, die man haben kann: Seekrankheit. Und sie sind alle grün. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so leise übergeben hat, wie der Kerl vom Ton - oh, doch, der Kameraassistent. Er versucht, zu fokussieren, alle sind krank und er macht Geste ... und er ist so leise! Lachen Und er ist wieder bei der Sache ... Es war lustig, zu sehen, dass allen übel war, aber sie haben versucht, sich zusammenzureißen, es war interessant. vom Floß, das ein Ruder verliert und Sawyer springt hinterher. Es ist irgendwie der Grund, warum ich mit mit der Schauspielerei angefangen habe, irgendwie ... seltsame, epische Dinge. Wie von einem Wasserfall zu springen und im Meer zu sein und diese Art Dinge zu machen und ... Wenn du es dann jedoch wirklich machst, wir reden über fünfzehn Stunden, auf dem Wasser und du kommst nicht rein. Sie bringen das Essen zu dir raus, so dass du einen starken Magen brauchst. Es ist schwer und es ist zermürbend, aber es ist auf eine Art episch - Es ist der Grund, warum ich Schauspieler geworden bin. Ich wollte all diese verschiedenen Extreme erleben, wenn du so willst. Kris White: Josh Holloway und Daniel Dae Kims Charaktere kamen in dieser Staffel natürlich zurück an die Küste. Allerdings wurden die Drehbedingungen nicht einfacher. Sie gingen von zehn Stunden pro Tag auf dem Meer zu zehn Stunden pro Tag im Dschungel, in einer Grube, ganz allein, über. Aber, hey. Darum sind sie Schauspieler geworden. Als nächstes übergeben wir zu den Produzenten von Lost, Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, die sich über kommende Episoden unterhalten und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, ein paar Fan-Fragen beantworten. Carlton Cuse: Willkommen zum allerersten Lost-Podcast. Ich bin Carlton Cuse. Damon Lindelof: Und ich bin Damon Lindelof. Carlton ist der mit der Altstimme. Carlton Cuse: Lacht Für den … Damon Lindelof: … Offiziell genehmigten. Offensichtlich gibt es andere Podcasts, die Leute über Lost machen, also ist dies, weißt du … Carlton Cuse: Allerdings nicht mit uns, richtig? Damon Lindelof: Richtig, richtig. Carlton Cuse: Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, je einen gemacht zu haben. Damon Lindelof: Wir haben vorher noch nie einen gemacht. Aber ich glaube, dass es vermutlich Leute gibt, die es machen, also wollen wir nicht behaupten, dass die … Carlton Cuse: Oh, ok. Also, wie auch immer, wir sind hier, um euch über die Episode "Verlassen" zu erzählen, die auf ABC gesendet wird. Also, eines der Dinge, die immer wieder angesprochen wird, ist, wenn du ein neuer Fan bist, kannst du dann immer noch mitmachen und Lost erleben und die Antwort darauf ist ... nein. Damon Lindelof: Absolut nicht, der Zug ist längst abgefahren. Carlton Cuse: Wenn du ein neuer Fan bist, der sich diesen Podcast anhört, dann bist du eigentlich schrecklich verwirrt. Damon Lindelof: Du versuchst offenbar gerade einem anderen Podcast zuzuhören. Wenn du jedoch mitmachen möchtest, dann ja, es gibt ein paar Wege um sozusagen reinzukommen. Der beste Weg dafür ist jetzt, ich denke bei iTunes, du kannst jede einzelne Episode von Lost dort bekommen, sowohl Staffel 1 als auch Staffel 2, auf deinen Computer, oder zum Download auf diese schicken, neuen, kleinen V-Pods. Aber du kannst dir natürlich auch unsere DVDs zur ersten Staffel kaufen. Carlton Cuse: Oder möchtest du, Damon, uns einfach eine kleine Zusammenfassung von dem geben, was in Staffel 1 passiert ist? Das wäre gut. Damon Lindelof: Ich werde es einfach ganz kurz für euch zusammenfassen. Hmm... da ist ein Flugzeugabsturz... da sind ziemlich viele Menschen da, sie haben eine Zeit lang Angst vor der Insel, da ist so ein Monster dort... es macht ihnen Angst und dann ... Ich weiß nicht, da passieren ziemlich viele seltsame Dinge... Carlton Cuse: Und dann wird Walt von einigen Anderen auf dem Boot entführt. Damon Lindelof: Ja. Und das sind so ziemlich alle wichtigen Dinge.. Carlton Cuse: Ja. Damon Lindelof: Oh, ja, Kate und Sawyer haben sich geküsst. Carlton Cuse: Kate und Sawyer haben sich geküsst, richtig. Damon Lindelof: Er ist eine Art rauer Kerl vom Land und sie ist die schöne Flüchtige. Oh, sie ist auf der Flucht - das muss man wissen Carlton Cuse: Ja. Sie ist eine Flüchtige. Damon Lindelof: Das ist so ziemlich alles. Ich meine, du bist auf dem neusten Stand, also schalt ein. Carlton Cuse: Nein. Die Sache, die wir in dieser Staffel herausgefunden haben, ist, dass es noch andere Überlebende von dem Flugzeugabsturz gibt, die im hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs waren. Und es ist ziemlich klar geworden, dass sich ihre Erlebnisse völlig von denen der Überlebenden aus dem Rumpf unterscheiden. Obwohl wir bisher noch nicht wirklich genau erklärt haben, warum, aber das kommt in der Serie noch zur Sprache und man wird einiges mehr darüber erfahren, was die "Tailies" so erlebt haben. Damon Lindelof: Wie wir sie intern nennen. Carlton Cuse: Wir nennen sie "Tailies", genau. Damon Lindelof: Weil sie im hinteren Teil (tail section) waren. Und auch, weil sie Schwäne (tails) haben. Aber das erfährt man nicht, bis... Carlton Cuse: Oh, mein Gott! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das öffentlich gemacht hast. Damon Lindelof: Großer Spoiler, aber … das wird man später herausfinden … Carlton Cuse: Offensichtlich haben sie mit der Tatsache geworben, dass jemand sterben wird, was stimmt. Und wir wollen immer sicher gehen, dass die Leute glauben, dass der Anteil in der Serie, der Anteil an Lebenden und Toten in der Serie, real ist. Ich meine, dass ist etwas, das ... es ist bedauerlich, dass bestimmte Charaktere sterben, aber ich denke, irgendwie haben wir das Gefühl, dass die Rückführung von Charakteren und die neuen Stimmen und neuen Charaktere beim Erzählen der Geschichte hilft. Damon Lindelof: Und ihr hoffentlich eine Art emotionaler Antwort gibt. Sie sind seit ungefähr 47 oder 48 Jahren auf der Insel, also macht die Vorstellung, das sie seitdem ein paar Verluste erleiden mussten, irgendwie Sinn. Es gibt andere Stellen, an denen wir es mit der Realität nicht so genau nehmen konnten, zum Beispiel verlieren sie nicht gewaltige Mengen an Gewicht oder ihnen wachsen nicht viele Barthaare oder was auch immer ... aber im Sinne der Serie möchten wir, wie Carlton sagt, den Anteil an Lebenden und Toten real halten. Und jeden auf der Insel irgendwie emotional verinnerlichen zu lassen, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren. Und offensichtlich wird der Tod dieses Hauptcharakters zu den nächsten Episodenhandlungen führen, da jeder irgendwie mit den Nachwirkungen davon klarkommen muss. Carlton Cuse: Richtig und wir beginnen, wir sehen endlich den Zusammenschluss von zwei Gruppen Überlebender. Und der Tod des Charakter wird zu einem wichtigen Handlungspunkt werden. Das wird kommen. Also ... Worüber wollen wir noch reden, Damon? Sollen wir einige dieser Fan-Fragen beantworten? Damon Lindelof: Ja, ich denke, das sollten wir machen. Kann ich dir die erste Frage stellen? Carlton Cuse: Ja, kannst du. Damon Lindelof: Weil ich weiß, dass du diese Frage noch mehr lieben wirst, als ich. lacht "TonyStark2000", übrigens, ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, Carlton, aber Tony Stark ist Iron Mans zweites Ich. Der Milliardär Tony Stark hat die "Iron Man Rüstung" gebaut, damit er rausgehen und Verbrechen bekämpfen kann. "TonyStark2000" fragt, "Für wie viele Staffeln ist die Handlung ausgelegt?" Das ist eine Frage, die uns nie gestellt wird. Carlton Cuse: Lacht Nein, diese Frage wird uns nie gestellte. Damon Lindelof: Jeder hat einfach eine Via con dios-Einstellung zu dieser Serie. Sie wissen nicht wirklich, auf was wir aus sind. Carlton Cuse: Also, "TonyStark2000", wir wissen, was wir in der nächsten Woche in der Serie machen werden, das kann ich sagen. Nein, wir haben ... die Metapher, die wir gerne verwenden, ist, dass wir auf einer Autotour von Los Angeles nach Boston sind, und wir wachen jeden Tag auf und Damon und ich kommen ins Büro und wir wissen zu jedem gegebenen Tag nicht, ob wir eine Landstraße oder eine Autobahn nehmen oder ob unser Auto versagen wird und wir trampen müssen, aber wir wissen, dass wir einen Plan haben, in bestimmte Städte zu fahren. Wir werden nach Omaha fahren, wir werden nach St. Louis fahren, wir werden nach Minneapolis fahren, wir werden zum Wall Drug in South Dakota fahren. Damon Lindelof: Ich will nicht nach Minneapolis. Carlton Cuse: Seht ihr? Wenn Damon also sagt, dass er nicht nach Minneapolis fahren will, dann beschließen wir, gut, scheiß drauf, wir werden stattdessen nach Evanston fahren. Wir haben einen allgemeinen Plan, wohin wir gehen, doch was die Serie am Leben und real hält, ist die Tatsache, dass wir die Folgen Folge-für-Folge schreiben, und wir arbeiten vieles ein, was die Serie uns zeigt, wir arbeiten viel an den Beziehungen, wir sehen die Entwicklung zwischen den Charakteren, wir sehen, welche Dinge und welche Paarungen zwischen bestimmten Charakteren funktionieren, auf welche Mythologien die Zuschauer wirklich reagieren und dann entscheiden wird, mehr Zeit mit diesen Mythologien zu verbringen. Und so ist es eine Art lebende Sache. Wir führen die Serie, wir hören auch viel auf die Serie, indem sie uns sagt, was sie sein möchte. Damon Lindelof: Und dann ist das LA - Boston-Gleichnis offensichtlich ein Staffel-für-Staffel-Gleichnis. J.J. und ich haben die Serie, für diejenigen unter euch, die die DVD haben, so ziemlich in Eile erschaffen. Der Entwurf, in welche Richtung der Pilotfilm gehen soll, entstand in einem Zeitraum von sehr wenigen Wochen. Carlton kam kurz danach dazu. Und offensichtlich haben wir begonnen über den größeren Zusammenhang zu reden, im Sinne von - wenn wir in Los Angeles losfahren, wie landen wir dann in Minsk? Carlton Cuse: Minsk?! Damon Lindelof: Ja, genau. lacht Es ist schwer, nach Minsk zu kommen. In Staffel 3 berichten wir aus Boston und überqueren den Atlantik und landen irgendwo in Europa, und das müssen wir herausfinden. Schrittweise. Es gibt ein großes Ganzes innerhalb des größeren Ganzen, also dient alles dem Endziel. Also, ich fühle, offensichtlich, mit Fans... Carlton Cuse: Du wirst ihnen nicht von der Zeitreise erzählen, oder? Damon Lindelof: Nein, nein. Das werde ich nicht machen. Eigentlich wollte ich in der Zeit zurückreisen und verhindern, dass du das sagst. Lacht Carlton Cuse: Oh, mein Gott. Damon Lindelof: Aber es gibt Arten von Elementen des größeren Ganzen, bei denen es sich um Handlungsbögen über mehrere Staffeln handelt, statt nur für eine Staffel, was sozusagen unser täglich Brot ist, wenn wir zusammen kommen und frühstücken. Carlton Cuse: Gut, lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Bitte, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: "Lostaway1000". Und "Lostaway" ist ein Wortspiel mit Lost. Und es hängt nicht mit irgendeiner Art Comicheft-Charakter zusammen. Damon Lindelof: Und "Lostaway1000" ist nur halb so cool wie "TonyStark2000". Carlton Cuse: Ich meine, wenn du deine Frage in einem dieser Podcasts hören möchtest, schlage ich vor, dass du dir fürs nächste Mal einen Namen mit "3000" darin gibst. Damon Lindelof: Oder geh einfach gleich auf "9000". Denn das bringt dich rein. Carlton Cuse: Also, wann, Damon, werden wir Charlie wieder mitten im Geschehen der Serie sehen? Seine Fans haben ihn diese Staffel über vermisst. Damon Lindelof: Hmm, gut, gut, Carlton, ich denke, eine Sache, die mit dem ersten Handlungsbogen in dieser Staffel zusammenhängt ist, dass die ersten sieben oder acht Episoden so darauf konzentriert sind, die neuen Überlebenden vom hinteren Flugzeugabschnitt vorzustellen und darauf, was die Nachwirkungen davon waren, in die Luke zu gehen, so dass die Charlie-Sache leider - die Charlie-Sache und Claire und alles - darauf werden sich die mittleren Folgen mehr konzentrieren. Also denke ich, dass all ihr Charlie-Fans und sicherlich auch Claire-Fans viel mehr von diesen beiden sehen werdet, sobald die Folgen acht bis dreizehn oder vierzehn gesendet werden. Er wird irgendwie der Mittelpunkt werden. Offensichtlich wissen wir vom Staffelfinale, dass Charlie in Besitz der Marienstatuen, die mit Heroin, von dem er abhängig war, gefüllt sind, gekommen ist. Der emotionale Kampf von ihm und die wachsende Beziehung zu Claire und ihrem Baby, zu dem er eine intensive und väterliche Beziehung entwickelt, ist eine wirklich interessante Handlung für sie, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal geküsst haben und sie sind nicht Ehemann und Ehefrau, aber sie sind fast... Carlton Cuse: Sie sind wie die meisten verheirateten Eltern mit einem kleinen Kind. Sie haben keinen Sex. Damon Lindelof: Ja, genau. Sie sind gerade erst Vater und Mutter geworden. Es ist eine sehr keusche Beziehung. Also ja, ihr werdet viel von Charlie sehen. Offensichtlich sind wir große Dom Monaghan Fans. Hoffentlich sind alle immer noch richtig, richtig hungrig auf diese Geschichten, weil wir denken, dass sie richtig cool werden. Carlton Cuse: Es ist einfach schwer, weil wir so viele Charaktere in der Serie haben, dass wir nicht allen gerecht werden können und wir versuchen in jeder Folge ein paar zu zeigen. Da wir in jeder Staffel weitergehen, werden die Leute hoffentlich geduldig sein, wenn sie nicht genug von den Charakteren gesehen haben, die sie mögen, sie werden wieder kommen. Wir versprechen es euch. In Ordnung, ich glaub das war's. Damon Lindelof: Es tut mir Leid, Carlton, kann ich dir noch eine weitere Frage stellen? Carlton Cuse: Ja, ja, kannst du. Damon Lindelof: Dies ist eine sehr kurze, einfache Frage. "NoButton" fragt ... Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wer das beantworten soll, weil keine Zahl hinter "NoButton" steht. Wir werden ihn einfach "NoButton6000" nennen. Carlton Cuse: Bist du sicher, dass es nicht "No Bouton" heißt? Damon Lindelof: Nein. "No Bouton"? Hoffentlich als Verweis auf unsere Taste. "Wird es eine Soundtrack-CD geben?" Carlton Cuse: Also gut, ich werde dir danken. Ich bin froh, dass du das fragst. Damon Lindelof: Also, "NoButton" hat das gefragt. Carlton Cuse: "NoButton" hat das gefragt, oh danke. Ja, es gibt einen Plan für eine Soundtrack-CD. Die Auswahl der Musik in der Serie ist offensichtlich etwas, auf das wir sehr stolz sind. Und es ist in Arbeit, aber wie es mit solchen Dingen so ist, braucht es eine Weile, bis es sich durch alle Geschäftsbereiche der Disney/ABC Company gearbeitet hat. Also wird es kommen und ihr werdet mehr darüber hören, wenn der Veröffentlichungstermin näher rückt. Damon Lindelof: Michael Giacchino, der der Komponist von Lost ist, und kürzlich sogar den Emmy für seine Kompositionen gewonnen hat, ist ein Genie. Und ein kleiner Leckerbissen für diejenigen, die es nicht wissen: Michael hat ein Live-Orchester, jede Woche, das er zusammenruft ... and actually recently won the Emmy for his compositions, is a genius. And sort of just a tidbit for those who don't know this, Michael has a live orchestra, every week, that he convenes … Ich weiß nicht, aus wie vielen Personen es besteht. Carlton Cuse: Irgendwas um dreißig. Damon Lindelof: Es ist ein 30-köpfiges Orchester, Schlagzeug und alles andere, für das er die Originalmusik für die Serie schreibt und all das 23 Mal im Jahr sogar mit einem Live-Orchester aufnimmt. Also jedes Mal, wenn wir ein Skript schreiben, schreibt Michael die Original-Filmmusik, also hoffentlich... Carlton Cuse: Und er rettet uns meistens den Arsch. Damon Lindelof: Meistens. Hoffentlich wird einiges dieser wundervollen Musik das Tageslicht sehen. Weil wir nicht viel Popmusik in der Serie verwenden. Carlton Cuse: Genau. Also, Damon, es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht. Damon Lindelof: Danke, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Tschüss, Fans! Damon Lindelof: Bis dann! Wir hören uns nächste Woche, denke ich! Kris White: Damit endet unser erster Podcast. Hört uns auch nächstes Mal zu, wenn wir wieder mit den Autoren von Lost sprechen. Auf lost.abc.com könnt den Originalinhalt bekommen und eure eigenen Fan-Fragen abgeben. [Lost Titelsong] Kategorie: Offizielle Podcasts